MÁS ABIERTO QUE FLOR DE PRIMAVERA
by Lala2209
Summary: Se escuchaban ruidos de cosas chocando entre sí, y Erza había dejado volar su imaginación, Charle tapaba los oídos de Wendy y Juvia estaba .../-Natsu me duele! – dijo la maga.- no seas tan bruto./ fue ella quien te la paró no es mi culpa.


**MÁS ABIERTO QUE FLOR DE PRIMAVERA**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia y las temperaturas se elevaban cada vez más, tanto que nuestros magos fueron a refugiarse a la casa de Lucy.

Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle caminaban por la calle hacia la casa de la maga estelar, por el camino se encontraron con una agitada Juvia.

-Erza-san ¿ha visto a Gray-sama? Juvia estaba con él hace un rato, pero de pronto desapareció. – dijo la maga con tristeza.

-No lo he visto Juvia, ¿estaban en una cita? - preguntó curiosa Titania.

-Juvia solo seguía a Gray-sama porque hacía mucho calor y Gray-sama es todo un hombre de hielo, que puede hacer bajar la temperatura del cuerpo de Juvia – dijo la maga de agua mientras se abanicaba el rostro con la mano.

-Juvia ¿acaso le dijiste eso mismo a Gray? – preguntó Erza.

-¿Acaso fue malo que Juvia le dijera eso? – dijo la maga de forma inocente.

"Ahora entiendo porque Gray huyó" pensó Erza.

-Juvia-san vamos a casa de Lucy-san ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros? – preguntó Wendy.

-Claro, ¿pero qué hay de Gray-sama?

-Ya nos veremos con él en el gremio más tarde – dijo Titania.

Las tres magas y los gatos se encaminaron a la casa de Lucy. Al llegar escucharon un par de ruidos extraños, por lo que decidieron escuchar tras la puerta, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Vamos hielito, ¿o es que te gusta que te la metan? –decía Natsu. – Estas más abierto que flor en primavera.

-Cállate imbécil, solo lo dices porque Lucy saca las que yo meto – dijo un furioso Gray

-Vamos Natsu tu puedes ¡Mételo!- gritaba Lucy

Se escuchaban ruidos de cosas chocando entre sí, y Erza había dejado volar su imaginación, Charle tapaba los oídos de Wendy y Juvia estaba deprimida mientras susurraba algo parecido a "Gray –sama y mi rival de amor están…están…"

-Ay! – se escuchó un grito de Lucy.

-Estúpido la lastimaste – gritó Natsu – ven aquí Lucy tranquila, estarás bien.

-Lo siento – se escuchó la voz de Gray- Pero fue ella quien te la paró no es mi culpa.

Se escucharon unos golpes más y nuevamente un grito de Lucy.

-Natsu me duele! – dijo la maga.- no seas tan bruto.

-Lo siento – decía el mago de fuego – pero esto fue tu culpa, así que atente a las consecuencias.

Happy estaba en shock, no pensó que sus amigos estrían haciendo "eso" en casa de Lucy y además con Gray. Mientras tanto, juvia estaba tirada en el piso desmayada, Charle aun cubría los oídos de Wendy y Erza no pudo soportarlo más y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-Chicos ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – dijo Titania.

Rápidamente la maga recorrió la habitación con la mirada y encontró a Lucy y Natsu sentados sobre el sillón, mientras Gray los observaba.

-Hola Erza! ¿has venido a unirte al juego? – preguntó Gray mirando a su compañera.

-¿Juego? ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Lucy gritaba? – preguntó Titania.

-Estamos jugando taca taca y yo golpeé demasiado fuerte la pelota, rebotó al otro lado, y venía hacia nuestro arco, pero Luce la paró y le pelota rebotó y le golpeó en la frente y ahora la estoy curando, sino le quedará un chichón – explicó Natsu.

-¿Estaban jugando taca taca? – de pronto Erza comienza a riese como si no hubiera mañana. Lo que despertó a Juvia.

-Gray-sama…- dijo la maga de agua.

-¿Qué tal Juvia? – dijo el aludido-

-¿Gray –sama porqué abandonó a Juvia en su cita? – pregunto la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas – dijo el mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama, ayude a Juvia a apagar este calor de su cuerpo – dijo la maga mientras se acercaba al pobre de Gray.

-¿EHH? Chicos yo me voy de vuelta al gremio – dijo Gray mientras escapaba por la ventana.

-Espere a Juvia Gray-sama – decía la maga de agua mientras corría tras su amor.

Y así mientras Natsu curaba a Lucy, Erza reflexionaba sobre no escuchar más tras las puertas y menos a sus compañeros. Nunca sabría con lo que podría encontrarse.

**FIN**

**Hola! Sé que fue un poco corto, pero es lo que salió de mi cabeza, mis amigos y yo estábamos juagando taca taca y uno de ellos le dice al otro: "te gusta que te lo metan hasta el fondo" y bueno la verdad es que la conversación era en doble sentido, pero la verdad nos referíamos a los goles. **

**Después del fic de Max y Bro, creo que esto es lo más raro que he escrito hasta ahora XD**

**Aclaraciones: lo de "más abierto que flor de primavera" se refiere a que es tan malo para jugar al arco, que es como si estuviera descubierta.**


End file.
